Perfection
by tsunachi
Summary: "Hey, Stein-kuuuun, how 'bout you make me a perfect little Maka..." There's a new Maka around... the perfect version. No wonder everyone adores her like a doll. However, the original Maka's been having nightmares... and according to the nightmares... the new Maka is a VERY dangerous doll.
1. Disneyworld, Nightmares, Eggs, & School

**finally, a soul eater story! i've been wanting to write one for a long while.**

**summary: stein makes a clone of maka... and maka has a foreboding dream about it... but no one will listen to her.**

**disclaimer: i dont own soul eater, cuz soul eater is awesome, and i dont own disneyworld, cuz its in florida. which is really far from where i am now.  
**

**warning: language. im so sorry. :( i dont like swearing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Disneyworld, Nightmares, Eggs, and School

**Maka's POV**

"We're _finally_ done with our last mission," Soul drawls, yawning. We stroll down the sidewalk, trying to find a mirror or maybe even a reflective window so we can contact Lord Death and report to him about the latest kishin egg.

"Yeah, it's freaking summer and we still have assignments," I answer, wiping sweat from my forehead. The laughing sun above us is burning into my already-tan skin, and I forgot to put on sunblock, even though we're in the burning lava-hot-pit called Florida- did I mention that it was summer? "What sucks the most is that we couldn't even go and visit Disneyworld."

"Disneyworld is for kids."

"Disneyworld is for the young at heart."

"Disney gives little kids bad ideas about the world."

"_Bad? _What, like a handsome prince will come and save them? That one day they'll meet the perfect girl?"

"It gets their hopes up."

"Soul, quit being a half-assed banana."

"I like bananas."

"_Soul_."

"Okaaaay, calm down, Maka. It's just Disneyworld."

I grit my teeth. "Never mind, Soul. You boys are just so thick-headed."

"Boys? I'm a man."

"Yeah, and men love Disney."

"You made that up."

"Fine; _real_ men love Disney and aren't afraid to show it."

"I'm sexy and you know it."

"You know what, how about you shut up for now, and I won't slam a book onto your measly little head that contains your measly little brain, since you need your measly little brain for fighting measly little kishin eggies."

"Deal." We shake hands and go on sauntering on the sidewalk, ignoring each other.

Ten minutes later, we arrive at an empty, abandoned, closed-down lot with an empty building and glossy windows. It's dusty, too, so I trace 42-42-564 into the dust on the windowpane and watch as the window changes from being slightly reflective to streaming Lord Death and that horrible monster with red hair that I call my Papa.

"Well, _hel-loooooo_ Maka," Papa swoons, bending in towards the mirror, making his face seem unnaturally close up. I take a step back and Soul chuckles behind me.

"Please go away, Papa," I complain. "You're being a freak." I mean, I know he's obsessed with me and all, but he seriously needs to realize that I hate it when he brings home a woman or something. It's like he's trying to replace Mom. Mom is irreplaceable, no matter what.

And then there's the problem of stalking me everywhere, being the overprotective dad, I can't date till I'm 80 years old, yada yada yada.

Lord Death popped out of nowhere and pushed Papa to the side. "Hellooooooo chillens', it's me, Lord Death! How did your mission go? Did you defeat the kishin egg? It certainly looks like it. Good job, hurray, goodbye. I'm watching a football game here. Next."

The screen blinks off, leaving me and Soul to stare at our reflections in awkward silence.

"Um," he says.

"Well… that was fast," I mutter.

"You don't _say_," Soul sighs.

"Oh yes I _say_, Soul Eater Evans. What happened to shutting up?"

Soul backs up and bows down low. "I give up, your bitchy Highness."

"Good." I pat him on the head.

* * *

I wake up sweating, my breath racing, and my heart pounding with a quick, rapid _tha-thump tha-thump tha-thump_.

It's always like this, with the stupid nightmare that keeps on coming back and haunting my dreams. I barely have any sleep, I'm so scared of having that freaking dream again.

Normally I'm tough, tough Maka, not scared of anything. But it's the stupid nightmare. Freaking stupid nightmare.

It usually begins kind of like a movie, with a black screen, and then I suddenly see stuff and realize that I'm ripping people's hearts and souls out of their bodies and tearing them apart. It's pure-out blood splattered all over a barely white floor, and everywhere people are bowing down to me and kissing the ground. They're all gazing at me with adoration.

Absolutely gory.

And then I see my dad in front of me, his arms outstretched, his mouth bloody, and a gaping hole in his chest. His eyes are glassy and blank. But he's grinning.

I slowly turn around, and then I spot all my friends, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, _Soul_…

My dream-version snarls and gives a freakish evil laugh when it sees Soul. He's practically grabbing onto my legs and clawing me like there's no tomorrow. I step away and give him a good kick, and he sprawls onto the tainted red floor like a broken puppet.

"Stop!"

There's a voice in the corner, and there's a clone of me, huddled up, knees to her chest. She's the only one with a beating heart and glowing blue soul left. There's a tiny white ring that is completely clear of blood all around her.

It's completely hate-able. (Even if that isn't a word, le awesome perfect me made a new word.)

She looks up at me with wide-ass eyes.

"It'll make you perfect," I snarl, and suddenly I reach forward to rip her tiny heart out-

I'm suddenly staring at my reflection, leaning in to kill me-

And then I wake up.

I have this, like, every other week. It adds more details every week, like I'm fixing the story, continuing it, whatever.

Last time, my clone wasn't looking at me with wide eyes. And I didn't switch into her body towards the end.

See, these are the reasons why I DON'T want to sleep. I mean, nightmares aren't real and all, but, it freaks me out, despite me being used to blood.

I lay back onto my bed, biting my lip.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Stein gazes down proudly at his new creation.

He wonders if Spirit had _really,_ in his _right_ mind, asked for this, and if it wasn't some clone of him. But, well, Spirit had been looking pretty tipsy, coming into his house, two scantily clad girls hanging on to him, one a blonde, and another a sarcastic brunette.

They had seemed plenty scared of him, and Stein had just given them a crazed look.

Then Spirit had made his request, and stomped out the door, grinning.

"_Hey, Stein-kuuuun, how 'bout you make a perfect little Maka... One that's absolutely perfect... One that loves me..."_

And now, he had this _thing _on his hands.

He can't _wait _ to show Spirit the results of the clone…

…the clone of Maka Albarn.

"_Hey, Stein-kuuuun... how 'bout you make a perfect little Maka..."_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I get up extra-early, just because I can't sleep, and the bed is entirely too uncomfortably hot for my liking. I throw the covers back and shove my feet into my slippers, stretching. I crack my back and my neck and maybe a leg before striding out past Soul's room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

I toss some eggs and scramble them until they're partially cooked and still a little bit raw, just the way Soul likes them.

_He's grabbing my legs, clawing them, desperately..._

_He wants me._

Pain strikes through me, and I stumble backwards, dropping the pan with a loud, obnoxious _CLANG_, as Soul's tormented face flashes in my vision. I can almost feel his rough hands grasping my scratched legs, squeezing the life out of me.

I shake my head and everything blurs back to normal. However, the stupid-ass eggs are splattered all over the freaking floor.

Crap.

"Whassamatter?"

I turn around, and believe it or not, Soul is standing there, crusty eyed, drool hanging out of his mouth, staring groggily at the mess in the kitchen.

Then he shakes his head really quickly, just like I did.

"What happened?" Soul asks, all bright-eyed, drool gone, posture regained (it's still a slouch either way, but, comparably, it's great posture). He glances around at the cracked eggs and the splattered half-cooked yellow goo all over the floor and sighs. "What did you _do_ to those _poor, poor_ eggs? They look like you just kishinified them. Swiped them off a building and have them crash all the way down to the cemented floor."

I grab the nearest book in sight- a thankfully large recipe cookbook- and _slam_ it on his head as hard as I dare without cracking his noggin. He slumps to the floor like a dead unicorn, whimpering, holding his head, while I begin my rant, "WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THE EGGS THAN ME, YOU A-HOLE! THAT'S _YOUR_ BREAKFAST, _YOU'RE _GONNA HAVE TO CLEAN UP _HALF_ OF THAT, YOU _HEAR _ ME?"

He shrinks back a little bit.

The neighbors probably have gotten used to my yelling at 6:30 in the morning by now, since nobody yells back. The last time I screamed my head off at Soul because he was being perverted (having a nosebleed all over the _newly_ _cleaned sheets_ of his bed while Blair was smothering him with her big-ass boobs) the neighbors- more than one of them- knocked on our door, politely, and screamed back at us.

"WHAT THE F**** WE'RE TRYING TO GET SOME F***ING SLEEP HERE B****!"

"KEEP DOWN THE VOLUME, IF I WANTED THE VOLUME, I WOULD MOVE OVER TO BLACK STAR'S!"

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, IT'S FREAKING FIVE THIRTY, AND YOU'RE YELLING AT A POOR, INNOCENT BOY!"

The list goes on and on and on.

Well, needless to say, Soul got yelled at even more- when we got out of hearing distance, to be safe.

I mean, I feel sorry for Soul sometimes, since he got stuck with _moi_. But I never get why he chooses to stay by my side. Thanks to him, I'm now one of the top meisters at the DWMA. He gets fan letters every day, by both adoring, annoying fangirls and fanboys alike. More than three-fourths are _way_ prettier than I will ever be (I'm referring to the _girls_ here). They probably have a better, less tantrum-throwing personality, too.

Soul nods after I finish screaming at him, so I heave a huge breath, clean up the mess, and cook another breakfast that does _not_ consist of poor eggs.

We barely get to school on time, considering that we woke up extra-early.

Not that Soul actually _does_ anything during class, but whatever, Stein just dissects stuff and spins around on that spinny-chair of his, humming along to a random song. Today, it's "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson. Not to mention that Black Star is beat-boxing to it, going, "Bum bum TSSS bum bum TSSSS bum bum TSSS…."

"Hey, I just met you."

Stein spins around and slices the terrified now-dead endangered dragon open.

"And this is crazy."

He splits open the guts, grinning like a maniac.

"But here's my scalpel."

He waves it around, and then sticks it in the dragon's ribs.

"Dissection maybe?"

He laughs, let's go of the scalpel, and does a mini-360 on his gray wheely-chair, laughing and laughing as Black Star goes, "BUM TSSS! WAUB WAUB WAUB WAUB WAUB WAUB WAAAAAUB! BUM-TSSS!"

Soul yawns and leans forward to take a small peek at the dragon's insides.

I raise my hand. "Professor Stein?"

He looks up, with his freaky grin, takes a moment to rearrange his features, "Yes?"

"Are you going to do anything besides cut open a dragon?"

He frowns.

"I'm humming. Singing. And humming."

"Besides that."

"Converting oxygen to carbon dioxide?"

"You do that every day."

"Maka, shut up, I was having a nice nap," complains Black Star, his head now on the desk.

"Oh yes, that!" Stein laughs, and we all give him a weird look. He explains, "The new student."

Kidd jumps up suddenly from behind me and yodels, "ARE THEY-YOOHOO SYMMETRI-YOOHOO-CAL?" (Are they symmetrical?)

Liz and Patty both jump on him and pull him down as he warbles, "SO MANY-YOOHOO ASY-OOHOO-MMETRICAL PE-YOOHOO-EOPLE HE-YOOHOO-RE." (So many asymmetrical people here.)

He manages to strangle out: "PATTY, WHAT DIDYOO-HOO YOU-HOO PUT IN MY YOOHOO DRINK?" (Patty, what did you put in my drink?)

Patty giggles innocently, bashing his head onto the desk. Kidd gives a painful gurgle and flops over onto his side.

"Maka," Soul whispers quietly.

I look at him.

He nods toward Stein. "He's looking at you funny."

I snap my head back to look at the professor.

And, true to Soul's word, Professor Stein is giving me a freakish eyeball (not literally) and making this funny frowny-face at me.

"Okay, class," he claps his hands together to get attention; everyone faces forward automatically, afraid to get dissected by the hot (please tell me I did _not just say 'hot'_) mad scientist we know as our teacher. "Our student is as symmetrical as symmetrical goes-" (he tilts his head towards Kidd, Kidd give a mangled smile before falling to the floor in a dead faint) "-it's a girl-" (the guys all gasp, including freaking Soul, who I smash on the head with a book, maybe I should hire Patty) "-and Maka, just…." He looks uncomfortable.

"What?" I ask.

".. just… don't do anything rash," Stein sighs. He spins his chair, has a little trouble opening the door, and spins outside.

Soul and I look at each other, like _WTF?_

"The _heck_?" I exclaim.

"Don't do anything rash," he reminds me.

I glare at him. _"Got it._"

From behind me I hear "LET'S PARTY! WOOHOO! LET'S PARTY! WOOHOO!" from a very excited Black Star, who's apparently bouncing around the room with Tsubaki chasing after him, a frantic look on her face. "Black Star, get back here! We might get in trouble!"

"YOLO, BLACK STAR!" shrieks Kilik. "YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Black Star shrieks back. "YOLO, TSUBAKI, LET ME BE!"

Tsubaki stops and sighs. "But... Black Star... That's not the meaning of YOLO."

Black Star grabs onto the ceiling like Spiderman and grins at us upside down. Our whole class glances up at him, and Jackie (Jacqueline) yells at him, "Get down from there!"

Black Star leaps at the door, screaming, "I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

-at the same moment the door opens-

-and Black Star collides with a very startled Professor Stein.

Their heads bash together, and you can hear a distinct _CRACK~_

The whole class winces.

"Ouch, my friend, that is taking it too far," Soul murmurs. "Not cool."

"Sometimes he acts retarded," Tsubaki mutters.

"He always acts retarded," I point out.

"He _is_ retarded," Liz sighs.

"I feel ashamed to know him," Kidd admits.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patty giggles, pounding the desk with her fist.

We all watch as Black Star stumbles backwards, and the Professor runs into someone behind him.

Then I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

_Crap._

* * *

**oi, that was fun. even with the baaaaaad words in it. ^^**

**please review, it makes the story go on and on and ooooon yeah!  
**

**flames... go away... critiques... are welcome... praises are VERY welcome...  
**

**NEXT CHAPPIE.  
**


	2. Maka2, Perfection, & Dinner

**holy camoley. WHOA.. _five_ reviews! omg! and then... so many favorites and follows! :O was _not_ expecting that!  
**

**the next chapter... this will definitely take a darn while...**

**this chapter is kind of like a build-up, to help the story progress. may be a little gruesome. some swears. i don't think those who want to eat pasta in the future will particularly want to eat pasta again... but... yeah.  
**

**disclaimer: don't own soul eater, never will, however much i want to... even if we have a competition for those who want soul eater, i'll prolly get like...  
**

**um... eleventh. like i got in my freestyle. D:  
**

**i don't own the hunger games, either. or pillow pets.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Maka, Hobos, Perfection, and Dinner

**Maka's POV**

I gasp and stand up when I hear my own voice.

That is just creepy. Maybe it's somebody who sounds like me. However, there's no mistaking the same tone that says, "Professor? Hello? Anybody gonna help me?"

I gape when she steps into the room.

My own worst nightmare. The girl from my dream, the girl who was tearing everybody apart, the girl who was crazy, absolutely crazy.

Pandemonium breaks out in our class.

"Maka…" Soul says.

She looks at me starling green eyes, her hair flowing down her back, a short skirt to reveal perfect legs, and worst of all….

She was curvy all over. Gawd. Damm. It.

"IMPOSTER!" I yell, slamming my hands onto the desk and leaning over it. "Why are you trying to look like me?"

"She looks _nothing_ like you," Soul mutters. I mentally slap him.

She stares at me like I've gone crazy. "What are you talking about? Aren't you the one who's going crazy?" (Oh yes, I've gone crazy. Really.)

Tsubaki pats my shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you're the real one, Maka."

Soul nods. "I'm pretty convinced, considering she's smashed a book on my head about fifty billion times today."

"Only two," I remind him.

"You weren't supposed to do anything rash," Kidd says.

I shrug and turn back to give a glare of death at the new girl. "Who are you?"

She smiles up at us and helps Professor Stein to his feet.

"My name is Maka Albarn."

Holy shizznuts.

The room becomes silent. Kim coughs awkwardly.

"Alright," Soul announces into the silence. "If you're Maka Albarn, then you should be able to wield me."

I bite my lip, the image of my nightmare flashing in my mind again. I grab his wrist. "Soul, no."

He looks at me. "Maka, it'll be fine."

We watch, almost entranced, as he makes his way down and to the fake Maka. She smiles and holds out her arm. "Come on."

She smiles so much, it's disgusting.

I don't smile that much; do I?

Soul's form flashes a brilliant blue, and suddenly he's a weapon, and the fake Maka is wielding him like she's been doing that since she was potty-trained.

No.

He's my weapon.

You are the fake Maka.

I am the real Maka.

I am the daughter of Spirit (I regret that), meister of Soul Eater Evans.

I grit my teeth in horror. What if I was wrong and she was real?

No... I've definitely been here longer than she has. Who has the memories, huh? _Huh?_

Soul practically jumps back into human form, looking very freaked out. I can practically hear him saying, "Not cool, not cool, not cool, cool."

Everyone is watching my reaction, including Stein.

Suddenly he says, "Well, that went better than I expected. Maka, do you mind Maka2 staying at your apartment with you?"

Well, lawl, Maka2. Ohhhh Stein.

Well. Yes, I did mind. I don't want her there.

But I force a compliant "no, I don't mind" out of my traitorous mouth.

The fake Maka gives a suppressed smile, giggling behind her hand.

* * *

"Dammit!" I scream for the world to hear. "Dammit, why?"

No one can hear my outburst, thankfully. I'm just sitting there all alone at Death City Park.

Stupid freaking weird abnormal freaking (censor) unoriginal can't think up her own (censor) name (censor) can't think up her own stupid (censor) body has to take mine and pretend to be me and pretend like she's so (censor) better even though she is SHUT UP MAKA YOU'RE GOING CRAZY.

That's _exactly_ what that other girl was saying I was. Crazy.

I think too much.

Why am I so mad at her? She's never done anything to me.

It's like this mood-switch thing. I go from perfectly calm to raging on the inside. Sometimes I rage on the outside, but most of the turmoil happens inside my head.

Oh.

I know.

I'm just jealous.

Dammit. Jealousy can ruin the best people. According to all those books I read. There was one where the villain became a villain because he was jealous. Actually, there are plenty of those types of books.

I sit there for a few more minutes, calming myself down. I can deal with jealousy. I'll just shrink into a corner and let her take all the fame. She'll come crashing down one day, and then I'll be Maka Albarn again.

Strategy, strategy, strategy. Hmm.

I'm busy plotting my revenge on someone who has the _gal__l_ to look like me.

I'm horrible, horrible, horrible. Maka Albarn is being a horrible person. Bad, bad, _bad_ Maka.

"Are you alright, young lady?"

I glance over and happen to see a hobo sitting right next to me.

Sadly, and I hate to admit this, but I squealed and scooted really fast away from him.

"I don't have money," I say breathlessly. "I don't have-"

The hobo laughs. "I don't care about money. I'm just asking if you're all right."

Yeah.

Kind of.

There's this freaking girl that _looks_ like me, that _has_ my name, and I had a dream about her that she was gonna tear all the hearts of the people I _love_.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Just thinking," I sigh.

"Well, that's great."

Suddenly he's not there anymore, and I think I'm _really_ going crazy.

Oh dear.

* * *

I arrive home sopping wet. Apparently the sky decided to mimic me and go all gray and dreary and just plain _rainy_.

So, as I was halfway back, the first drop hit my nose, and I looked up, and suddenly God poured a large bucket of rain onto Earth.

Soul glances at me from the couch, where he is lying down and reading a magazine. (Is that Playboy I see?) Blair is humming in the kitchen in human form, probably making a mess.

And the other Maka…

…is nowhere to be seen. Thank GAWD.

I practically skip to my room, avoiding the weird looks given by Soul and Blair, and open the door with a loud BANG.

OH.

MY.

F**ING.

GAWD.

She is sitting on my bed, reading one of my books.

Well, eff her.

I nonchalantly push her off the bed, grab the book, and whack her on the head with it.

No effect.

She smiles at me. "That was quite rude."

"I'm a rude person."

I stare at the book to avoid looking at her. Hmm... Interesting... _The Hunger Games..._

"Is there something wrong with me? Why do you hate me so much?" She sounds perfectly innocent.

_Blood splattered on the floor, blood everywhere, red, red, red... a circle of white around me..._

I start laughing, shaking my head to clear it from the nightmare. "Who are you kidding? You look like me, you sound like me, but yet you're so polite. It's enough to get anyone started."

She shakes her head. "Well, I am very sorry for that. It was not my choice."

"Really?"

"It's not like I _want_ this body," the Other Girl says nasally, a smirk flashing across her face as I remember the monster that looked like me, in my dream. _You'll be perfect... _

"Is there something _wrong_ with it?" I question back, just as sarcastic as she is.

"_Yes._ It's totally _ugly_."

I take a step back and growl at her. "That's messed up." If she says her body is ugly, then that means _I'm_ ugly. Even though I am.

She smiles. Not a nice smile. A really mean smile. "Your _face_ is messed up, _bitch_. Now _shut your trap_ and know _your level- below me_."

Take a deep breath, Maka. Breathe.

_Blood, blood everywhere, splattered across the floor, my eyes murderous, laughing as I watch Soul clawing my legs in despair... Seeing the ugly, useless little girl hunched up in the corner... a circle of white around her..._ _I'll make her perfect. I will rip out her soul and tear her life into pieces._..

I huff...

... and punch her in the face.

"Out," I order, shoving her out the door as she staggers backward.

The Other Girl looks at me, rubbing her eye. "_Ow._"

When she removes her hand, she doesn't even have a black eye, or maybe even a red mark. That's amazing. But before I can slam the door in her face, the Maka2- yes, _the_ Maka2- holds up a hand.

My hand.

Okay, my fake hand.

Then she hisses real quite so Soul and Blair can't hear, "_I'm perfect. I was made to be your replacement, Albarn. And I was made better than you will ever be._"

So I slam the door as quickly as possible, leaning against it, my breath caught in my throat.

_Blood... blood everywhere_...

Holy Shinigami, that girl is difficult. And she really hit home with the insults. I hear her snickering through the door (we should _really_ get some sound-proof doors) and the tip-tap of her bare feet as she probably struts down the hallway, beaming at Soul.

I close my eyes, slumping against the floor. "Jeez. That was intense." I sigh and look up at the white-washed ceiling.

_Blood... blood splattered everywhere across the white, white floor..._

* * *

"Maka..."

"Go away," I complain. "I'm not having dinner with that _monster_."

"_Maka._"

"WHAT."

"Dinner!" Soul exclaims impatiently. "The hell is wrong with you? She hasn't exactly done anything to you, has she?"

Yes, she has.

_Blood splattered across the white floor... Soul clawing desperately at my legs, his eyes blank and oh so blank... emotionless.._. _That ugly little girl in the corner... Must rip her heart out and tear her life into pieces..._

"Shut up," I grumble."

"You're not being cool."

"And that's all you care about, isn't it."

"Um, yeah."

"_Soul_..." I sigh.

"Hurry up. The food's gonna go cold."

"But what about the Maka2?"

"What about her?"

"Urgh. You know what, forget it." Growling, I get up off the floor and allow Soul to politely open the door and usher me out. I follow him, sulking, into the kitchen, where a kitty Blair is conversing with the Maka2.

"Hey," Soul snickers, seating himself. "Maka, go pull up a chair."

I turn around, ready to exit the kitchen, when I hear the scraping of a chair on the ground.

Not surprisingly, the Maka2 is also standing.

So she responds to "Maka", eh? Interesting. "I'll get it," I interrupt, and stomp off.

I grab a chair from Soul's room and return, hoisting it up in the air with one hand. When I return, they're already digging into their food, and my plate's untouched.

I set the chair and _sit_.

I stare at the food, wishing that I could mentally eat it or something, and not have to go through the trouble of digesting it all.

The meat-sauce looks like blood with cow-bits in it. Ew.

"Having trouble eating?" Maka2 says, across the table. She gives me a soft smile. "I know that feeling." Next to me, Soul glares pointily, a silent message written across his face: _See, she's absolutely harmless. _I ignore him, picking up my fork and twirling it around in the pasta. Italian tonight, I see. Not bad, considering that usually Blair only cooks fish.

Blair mews impatiently. "Maka-nya, hurry up. Even Maka2-nya has more manners than you do, nya. If the pasta is nasty, then _tell_ me, nya."

"It's not nasty," I protest. "I'm just not hungry."

"Wasting is a sin," Maka2 agrees. "I think you should eat it, no matter what." She looks at me with pleading eyes.

Grimacing, I dig my fork into the pasta and start eating.

After a few moments of silence, I hear a small "urgh".

"What now?" I mutter under my breath. As I continue _nom-nom-_ing on my food, I heard the Maka2 huff arrogantly, again.

Soul passes me a silent look. _Dafuq?_

I sigh back. _I'll tell you later._

When I finish my meal (to tell the truth, it wasn't at all that horrible, according to Blair-standards), the Maka2 gives a loud groan, even more audible than the last one.

"_What?_" I finally snap. "_What_ do you _want_, that you have to keep huffing and puffing like a _baka_ badass wolf?'

"Nothing," she replies sarcastically. "I was just horrified at your manners."

"Why do you _care_?" I shoot back. "Mind your own."

"Since I'm inhabiting a _clone_ of _your_ body, I was indefinitely surprised at the level between me and you, the prototype and the newer version." A smirk stretches across her face as she delicately wipes her mouth with a napkin.

A prototype, really.

She never ceases to amaze me with the never-ending insults.

I stare straight ahead, my eyes narrowing and my mouth forming a straight line. "Alright, lemme wash the dishes. You guys get to sleep."

"_Alright_," Maka2 mimics. "Where do I sleep?"

Immediately, both Soul and I unanimously propose, "The _couch_."

"The _couch_?" she shrieks. "But my _hair _ will get ruined."

"Blair-nya can always fix it up for you!" Blair pipes up, purring.

I can tell poor Maka2 is already pissed off at me, and now she has to sleep on the couch. Honestly, that couch is pretty comfortable.

"Goodnight!" I say cheerily, grabbing the dishes, happily watching Maka2's frown.

* * *

"You owe me an explanation," Soul says, hands on hips.

I lay on my bed, hugging my unicorn pillow pet. "I _owe _ you an explanation? Calm yourself, Soul."

"I'm perfectly calm."

Gritting my teeth, I snarl, "Don't say that word."

"What word?"

"Perfect."

"If I remember correctly, which I know I did, I said _perfectly_."

"Stop being a smartass," I complain. "_Perfect_ is the base word of _perfectly_."

"What, why?"

"Because Maka2 said the P-word."

"Perfect?"

I throw the pillow at him. "Stop it!"

"Maka."

"What is- Soul!"

I scramble backward as suddenly his face is a little bit too close to me. "Soul, what the-"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he exclaims forcefully. "Why the _hell_ are you so independent? We're _partners,_ remember? We go through troubles together. Now _tell_ _me _why you're acting like a _dick_."

"A _dick_?" I snap. "How am _I _acting like a dick? First a prototype, then a dick."

He leans back. "So that's what it is. She called you a prototype."

I deflate a little at his density. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat." Maybe it _was_ just the 'prototype' comment.

"Maka, I thought you could take insults coolly."

"I _can_," I argue. "It's just... it's weird that _she's_ me, and... never mind." His dark red eyes roll at my excuse.

"Yeah, it's _weird_," Soul comments. "Weird doesn't mean you have to be _so against_ her." I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. Ohhh Soul.

Suddenly I frown.

Soul glances at me. "What's wrong?"

"Do you _ever_ brush your _teeth? _Because your _breath_ smells."

He sits back on my bed. "Oh Shinigami. Maybe it's because I just _ate_ Blair's pasta?" I giggle, patting his head. "Hey, Soul, don't worry. I was just kidding. Even though your breath does smell like pasta."

He growls and runs a hand through his hair. "Mood-ruiner."

"Joy-killer."

"Prototype-dick."

"Old man."

"Hey, don't insult the white hair! It's a family trait!"

The bickering begins again, and then I have to stop and laugh because we're just back to normal.

"Nice way to change the topic."

"I know, I'm amazing at it."

Soul glares at me. "Back to why you're being a dick."

"Fudge."

* * *

**wow. sorry if that was short. just a build-up thingy, remember? if you think maka's a bit OOC, well, i think so too. she's getting all mad out of a sudden because she doesn't know how to deal with it, and all her knowledge is based on books and experience. so she's not really understanding what's going on and is weirded out.****  
**

**if she's being mean-ish, i hope that maka2 being a jerk makes up for it.  
**

**and since i can't really come up with a better name than maka2... other than 'ogee' like OG, as in Other Girl... can anyone suggest a name?  
**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS:  . , 0r, sherry yuki, brisken, , olivia the rat, and d-mini-q!  
**

**i'm very sorry if i forgot you... but I LOVE YOU IN THE END! AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!  
**


	3. More Nightmares, Stein, and Patty

**wowwwwww. you guys are BEAST.  
**

**and now for some stein madness back again! i have so much fun writing stein's songs... ahaha. and black star. omg. awesomest characters ever.  
**

**BUT WAIT... soul and kidd are the best! aaaaaaaagh. i'mm so weird.  
**

**enough of my rambling, anyways. in this chapter... uimm... maka2 gets to experience normal life in the classroom! and maka... HAHAHA... wow. i have to remember this is a soma fic. there will be soma! ahaha... the puns. there will be soma~ -_-  
**

**btw, if you're wondering why the nightmare changes every time, it's supposed to be like that. she sees a different perspective of things, and understands whats going on more.**

**and no offense to boys.  
**

**THANK YOU TO ALL DAH REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES AND PEOPLE JUST READING THIS!  
**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own one direction (BOOOOOO.) or soul eater D: or "whistle", by flo rida. or twilight by stephanie meyers.  
**

**and i have _nothing_ against edward cullen. and i dont know half of the twilight characters, so pardon da mistakes.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Stitches, One Direction, and Lunch

_It's started again_, I think desperately. _The dream. __I have no control over my own body._

_I look around at the blood, the blood splattered everywhere, and I laugh. Oh... so perfect, just like me!  
_

_I wipe a streak of blood off of my cheek, only to smear even more red from my bloodied hands onto my face, my beautiful face. Red. Gorgeous. Deadly. Cunning. So many expressions in one color. Evil.  
_

_A grin spreads across my face as I watch the twitching bodies for a sign of life. Maybe I can devour some more and my never-ending hunger will be filled.  
_

_So... hungry...  
_

_Heh, there's the Shinigami pet, he was quite the delicious one... those two Thompson girls, went down my throat quite bitterly... that blue-haired kid was fun, his face was absolutely horrified... and the weapons girl with the long hair... I enjoyed those meals... watched as the prototype squirmed in torment...  
_

_Devouring their delicious souls... I want more...  
_

_Where's the white-haired one? The one that the prototype treasured the most?  
_

_Oh.  
_

_There he is.  
_

_I look down, pain clawing at my insides, a growl rising up in my throat. There he is.  
_

_There, the one I love. The one the prototype loves. I laugh pitifully, and it echoes around, a never-ending "haaaahhhahhh". Soul Eater Evans. What a joke. Only weaklings fall to something as trivial as emotions.  
_

_He's clawing at my legs, a blank look on his bloodied face, and he's so desperate. Thinks that I'm the best Maka ever. How stupid can boys go?  
_

_I kick him off. He'll ruin my shorts.  
_

_Speaking of which... black short shorts and Stein-sweater-colored t-shirt. My hair is up in a ponytail. Blood splattered everywhere. How am I ever gonna get clean?  
_

_Not that it matters. Monsters don't keep clean. I give a smirk. Monsters. I'm a Maka-monster.  
_

_I've fallen so low as to laugh at such horrible jokes. Ha.  
_

_"Stop it! Don't you feel bad at all?"  
_

_What a whiny voice. I turn around, spotting the girl... Oh.. that girl. A white-ringed circle around her. Pain rips through my gut, and I roar. The prototype. Pain.  
_

_"No, I don't feel bad," I answer hoarsely. "I'm... so... hungry..."  
_

_I reach blindly for her, wanting to grab her soul, feel the sensation of joy as it slides down my throat, rip her heart apart, have the blood gush over my hands, smear it onto my face, kill her, kill her, tear her life apart, she doesn't deserve it, quench my never-ending hunger, KILL HER-  
_

_Suddenly I'm the girl, staring wide-eyed back at my monster-version, clad in black shorts and gray stitched t-shirt, eyes lusting for blood... Claws out to get me, ready to RIP ME APART-  
_

_She stops. The monster stops, growling. "Why can't I get to you?" Her eyes are green, vibrant green, blood splattered across her face, such an angry face...  
_

_I shrink backwards, and my soul glows a brilliant blue, covering me... protecting me...  
_

* * *

"MAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Five more minutes," I mumble, tossing over onto my side.

"Get up, or I'm gonna try the new, beast, _Soul Chop_ on you!"

I jump out of bed as quick as lightning. "Holy Shinigami, lolwut, you have a Soul Chop now?"

Soul glares at me through his white bangs, annoyed. "Hey, you always say _Maka_ Chop, so why can't I have a _Soul_ Chop?"

"I donno, why can't you?" I mutter, stumbling toward the closet and throwing it open with a sharp _bang_. "Make a Soul Chop all you want. Except it has to be cool like mine."

"Mine's the coolest," he huffs under his breath. "Hurry up, we're gon' be late. Breakfast's on the table if you can eat it."

"Get a haircut, meanwhile. Those bangs are looking long there."

"_Stop with the hair comments, willya_? My hair's just _perfect_ as it is."

I groan. "No will do. And what happened to not saying the p-word?"

"Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect..." he rattled off. "Soooooooul-"

"Chop," we say in perfect harmony. Except he's the one cowering on the floor, holding his head with a book-shaped dent in it. I return the book to the desk and grab my uniform out of the closet, throwing it on the bed.

"Out," I order, just as with Maka2, and he crawls obediently out the door, still holding his head.

I get dressed as soon as I can.

Wait. If I were a cartoon, I bet a lightbulb would've popped up above my head right then and there with realization.

It's usually _me_ that's yelling at Soul to wake the _hell_ up and pushing Blair off of him, meanwhile screaming, "Chop chop chop! We have to get right to the chop of Stein-sensei will get mad at us! Chop, Soul, hurry _up!"_

It's amazing what a book can do when you're in a hurry.

I slowly turn to glance at the clock.

Holy metal.

Class begins at 8:00, according to Kidd's demands.

It's freaking 8:20!

" IMMA KILL YOUUUUUU!"

* * *

We made it to the DWMA in record time, Soul in blade form 'cause he's a wittle slowpoke. We arrived, breathless, storming into Stein's classroom, trudging wearily to our seats.

"I see you're here, Soul, Maka," Stein says pleasantly. "I'm surprised that you're this late."

"Well, Maka here was taking a whole snore-fest in her bed-" Without hesitation, I slam _Dissection for Dummies_ into Soul's skull. "-yeah, ouch." Soul slides to the floor in a dead heat.

"Even Maka2 made it here on time," Stein continues, disregarding our little whack-a-mole. "You guys missed out my concert. Here, Black Star and I will perform for you-"

"No thanks," I say.

My hair blows up in front of me as a certain blue-haired blur eagerly races past me to join Stein. "YESH! I LOVE CONCERTS! HAHAAHA! I'M THE BEST!"

The class watches awkwardly as Black Star puts his arm around Stein, and vice versa. They drunkenly begin singing when I notice-

"Um, Professor Stein, is that a unicorn?"

"Yes!" he cheers. "I even made up a song for it."

Black Star belts out, "Baby you light up the table like nobody else!"

Professor Stein continues, swaying to the beat, "The way you lay there dead gets me overwhelmed!"

"And when you smile at the ground 'cause you're an experiment-"

"Dissection is beautifu-u-ul!"

"DISSECTION IS BEAUTIFUL!"

They cheer and hug each other, drooling. Soul's jaw hangs open. I see he's up and at it again. I put a hand on the bottom of his chin, and the other on the top of his head, and bring my hands together.

Soul's jaw connects with the top of his head so fast I think I might've smashed a few of his sharky teeth.

"Di-ssection is beautiful," he mumbles.

"I know," I reply. "I got that the first time they sang it."

"They need professional help."

"Yeah, I said that before, and you were in the group that needed professional help."

"Unfortunately, Professor Stein _is _the professional help."

"May the Shinigami save our souls."

We both nod solemnly. Beside me, Tsubaki buries her face in her hands. "Oh dear. Black Star..."

"They don't even hug symmetrically," Kidd laments.

"AHAHAHAHA... BROMANCE," Patty squeals, punching the air with her fist. "Eh, sis, look!" She vaguely points in their direction.

Liz is examining her nails. "They bring shame to the song."

"One Direction isn't even symmetrical," Kidd cries.

"But sis thinks they're SOOOOOO haaaaawt," the younger Thompson sister laughs. "British boys!"

"I'm not British, and I'm hot," Soul interrupts. "Hey-OWIEEEEE!"

This time, I leave _Dissection for Dummies_ in his cranium and sigh in defeat.

"You people are so uncivilized."

We (meaning, Kidd, Liz, me, Patty- who's laughing her head off, Soul, and Tsubaki) whip our heads around so fast you can see the images. (You know... those images that are left when you move really fast. Say... a pencil. If you hold it on the end and wiggle it up and down, you'll see the pencil bend! After-images!)

Oh. It's Maka2. Who else would it be? Anyone else would be either sleeping, banging their head on the desk, or being suicidal because of the oober-beautiful music.

I was gonna go the whole day without seeing her, and now she pops up from behind me to ruin the day. Wait! I also saw her in the _dream_! Well, my day is already ruined! (Note: all of that was said sarcastically.)

"Hi," I greet her, smiling. Killing enemies with kindness. Woohoo. I'm all for it. (Also said sarcastically.)

"The proper greeting is to kiss my hand, prototype," she announces, sticking her hand in my face. I stare at it for a while, then swat it out of my way. Killing enemies with kindness? Blasphemy. I never said any such thing.

Kidd is bug-eyed with horror. "Why only _one_ hand? You must kiss _both_ hands for it to be symmetrical!"

Soul facepalms and Patty laughs and laughs and laughs. "BWAHAHAHAHA."

"Alright," Maka2 says breezily, shoving both of her hands in my face, waving it around. "Kiss them both, prototype."

"Stop calling me prototype," I answer angrily.

Then I proceed to bite both of her hands.

"Ew, you taste _disgusting_. Why do people even _bother_ to be cannibalistic?"

She yelps and snatches them away quickly. "_That's not kissing."_

"_I know_," I say, beaming. "I'm not gonna kiss any of your disgusting bloody hands." At that statement, Maka2 immediately holds up her hands and inspects them carefully, then returns to give a death glare at me. "There is no blood on my hands, prototype."

"Seriously, the prototype insult is getting old," I deadpan. "Hate to break it to ya."

"Oooh, burn," Soul says. I slam a book into his head, and his eyes pop out. He once again deflates to the floor, holding his head. "But Makaaa... I was on _your_ side..."

"It's asymmetrical!" shrieks Kidd in horror, clapping his hands to his face. "Look, the dent is a bit off from the middle by a half-inch- Maka, hit him again!"

"Gladly," I say, and raise my book. "Makaaaaa-"

"THE UNICORN!" Maka2 shrieks, and we all whip our heads around towards the front and watch as the poor unicorn is stabbed in the gut, skinned, and dissected. By Stein. Supervised by the responsible Black Star, who's rocking out to Whistle by Flo Rida- "-can you blow my whistle, baby- whistle, baby, here we go!"

"No," Tsubaki mutters. "We will _not_ blow your whistle."

"That's gay, bro," Soul says, forgetting that he's about to be Maka-chopped.

"Asymmetrical unicorn," Kidd mourns. "He cut it asymmetrically."

"At least it wasn't a particularly _beautiful_ unicorn," Liz sighs. "Maybe I'd feel better if it was spotless and sparkling white."

"Like Edward Cullen," scorns Patty, poking Liz and messing up her inspection of her cuticles. "Edward Cullen, the fairy. Poor unicorn. Being compared to Edward."

"Edward's asymmetrical," cries Kidd. "And so is Bella. And so is Jacob."

"And Seth and Rosalie and every other person out there in the whole wide _world_, Kidd!" Liz, having enough, slams her fist into Kidd's head (oh, a reproduction of the Maka-chop, just like I made it from the Shinigami-chop) and Patty cackles.

Kidd barely reacts, just winces a little and pats his head. "Liz, did you mess up my hair?"

Liz stands up, eyes raging. "Oh, gawdammit! Seriously, you sometimes act like a _prissy little spoiled brat_! 'Liz, did you mess up my hair?' 'Liz, go fix the symmetry of your room. Its horrible.' 'Liz, be more symmetrical." That's _all_ you care about, symmetry! Nothing else! Do you _ever_ care that we're really _annoyed_ by these _antics_ of yours? It's freakish, it scares off the entire population, and _I'll never get a boyfriend_ because he has to pass your _boyfriend standards, _which I _really_ don't give a fu-"

"Hey!" Kidd complains. "I never said 'Liz, be more symmetrical.' You made that up!"

She clenches her hand into a fist. "Oh, sorry, did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?"

"What?" He looks up at her with shiny golden eyes. "Maybe you _do_ need some tips on _symmetry_, and I could care less about your boyfrie-"

"ALRIGHT!" she explodes, practically bathed with emotional fire. "IF EVERYTHING WAS SYMMETRICAL, YOU'D BE FOREVER HAPPY, ISN'T IT? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS BEING WHO THEY ARE, AND YOUR _WEAPONS_ HAVING A _LIFE_-"

"Sis, chill," Patty says, patting her shoulder. "Here's a giraffe." With that, she stuffs a giraffe into Liz's arms and pulls her down into her seat.

Liz huffs and squeezes the giraffe against her chest. "Stupid Kiddo."

Patty smiles happily. "Yeah, I heard."

"I'm sincerely sorry, Liz," Kidd says sincerely, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, sure," I laugh. "Kidd, you're always sincere." I grin at him, and he shakes his head in defeat.

"I'm fine," Liz sighs. "Yeah, I feel perfectly calm."

"Oh well," Soul says. "It's almost lunch now, considering that all this weird drama's happened." Right on time, the lunch bell rings, and the class (inlcuding us), storms happily out the door, ready to get away from the frightening atmosphere.

* * *

We usually sit outside of the DWMA, right where the first battle between Black Star and Kidd took place. Well, somewhere on the side. Soul and I always call the wall (because of backpain, yeah) and so does Tsubaki. However, Black Star must naturally sit next to Tsubaki, and Liz refuses to ever sit next to Kid. Thus ensures a slightly complicated arrangement of seats, like that as of a math problem. You know... word problems, strategy, that kind of thing.

Today, I was slightly late in our meeting spot, because I had to go to the bathroom after all those... issues.

Hey, my bowels get nervous when I feel tormented, okay?!

And when I get back to the meeting spot... she's sitting there, happily chatting with the others.

"Wait!" I call out. "What're you doing here?"

Maka2 looks annoyed. "What're _you_ doing here?" I point a nasty finger at her. "What're you _talking_ about?"

"You're in my spot."

"I'm the _real_ Maka," she replies nasally. Soul glances at me, confused.

Crap.

We both look the same.

She's using my uniform.

And I hate to admit this... but...

"She has bigger boobs," I pronounce, heat spreading rapidly across my cheeks.

Immediately all the boys look at her chest and look up at me. "Well, then she's still welcome to join us," Kidd says innocently.

Gawd.

They are _idiots_.

"MAAAAAKAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOP!"

* * *

In the end, I got my seat back, and Maka2 was left to sit on the ledge. It didn't matter anyways.

Kid made Maka2 tie her hair back into a ponytail, so we could differentiate between the two of us. Identity crisis is scary. Shiver.

Our P.E. teacher is one of the harshest teachers ever, according to Soul. At the end of the day, the thing he mostly complains about is physical education, especially since he's not a jock.

However, the meisters, especially Black Star, find the exercise great. It's a rest from the nonstop studying and back cramps.

Yeah, and Patty manages to beat up almost everyone in the arena if we have a mock-fight.

And since today's a Wednesday, we have mock fights.

The weapons and the meisters are seperated into different groups, based on ability. For example, Patty's allowed into the meisters' circle, because she's an expert at hand-to-hand combat. Needless to say, the meisters' circle is more advanced.

There are also several other weapons that join the meisters' circle.

I'm technically both a weapon and a meister, but I'm still part of the meister circle.

And sadly, so is Maka2.

"Alright, everyone to the arena!"

The arena is basically an area where a square is drawn around it. The rules are simple. If you step out of the boundary, you lose. If you're on the ground for more than 5 seconds, you lose. If you and your opponent are both in a lock where you both cannot make another move, you both lose.

And then we move on.

For the weapons, they have a bigger boundary, and get a 10 second countdown. They're also allowed to transform part of their bodies into weapons.

"Maka2, is it?" The teacher clicks her tongue against her teeth. "Well, let's test your abilities, hmmm, shall we?" She gives an absurd grin. "Maka2... and Patty!" She turns to the weapons. "As for you guys... Shimari vs. Derau!"

Patty skips to the arena, bouncing. "OMGEEEE! Maka2! Come on, let's go!" Maka2 follows behind, slightly less energetic, a smirk on her face.

"I'm betting on Patty on this one," Black Star cackles, waving a wad of green dollar bills in the air.

"I'm betting on the new Maka," Kilik snarls back, grabbing the money and flipping through it, happily gasping at the amounts.

"Ready?" Both the girls face off, their eyes glinting. "Ah, girls, remember that this is a mock fight." The weapons Shimaru and Derau look bored. Like, Soul bored.

You can tell which group has the more intense fights.

"Go!"

Patty immediately leaps onto Maka2 and tackles her to the floor, cackling as she goes down.

And suddenly Maka2 transforms into a moving blur and comes behind Patty-

-but Patty fortunately dodges-

Wait.

Her arm's transformed into a scythe.

How? How come she can do that, but I can't? I mean, after the Ashura thingy, I found out that I was part weapon, and I learned how to transform into one. Soul had some trouble wielding me at first, but we're practicing. And getting better.

However, I still can't transform _part_ of my arm.

So how can she?

_I'll make you perfect..._

So she's a perfect little gal, ain't she. Anyways, transforming isn't allowed in the meister's arena.

A high-pitched whistle follows as the teacher stomps up to Maka2 and yells, "NO WEAPONS IN THE MEISTERS' ARENA!"

Patty and Maka2 continue fighting, completely ignoring the teacher.

"YOU TWO!"

Patty points somewhere off in the distance. "Giraffe!"

Somehow Maka2 believed in the absentminded blonde and actually turned around and _looked_.

In that time, Patty knocked her down and stomped Maka2, laughing.

Then...

It is like the Ashura attack. Blades sprout all over Maka2's body, gleaming in the sun. Patty leaps back, shreiking. Blood spouts from cuts on her legs, and for the first time, I hear Patty scream.

* * *

**that's a cliffhanger right there.**

**DANG. i havent updated in so long. in my standrards. omg. okay! thanks to all the favoriters, reviewers, and followers! you guys keep the story going!  
**

**i'm not really proud of this one. between episodes of anime... i just typed a sentence or two... and the ads... so its not all that great. -_-  
**

**oh well.  
**


End file.
